


Old man in cyberspace

by vindoletta



Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Written for Dreamwidth's 3 sentence ficathon. Prompt was "Marvel, any, online friends" (by violsva)
Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151507
Kudos: 3





	Old man in cyberspace

"Peter, why are you friends with freaking Captain America on Facelook!?"

"Calm down, it's nothing serious - I just received a friend request from him one day. Apparently Mister Stark helped him to create a profile when he was teaching him about social media and the internet."


End file.
